


Family Matters

by BxBori9181, love2hulksmash



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, M/M, Ohana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BxBori9181/pseuds/BxBori9181, https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash
Summary: Family isn't just there when you want them around. Sometimes they just happen to be there when you need them.





	1. Ohana Means Family...

**Author's Note:**

> My twisted sister bxbori1981 and I were discussing another prompt idea when I told her how I couldn't get this one line from Lilo & Stitch out of my head. A few exchanged emails later and boom, a collaboration happened. We hope you enjoy!
> 
> On a side note, we do not own Hawaii 50 or Lilo & Stitch, which is really too bad for the rest of the fandom ;-)

 

Steve sat pensively in the left chair near his beach, a Longboard gripped loosely as he watched the sun begin to dip below the horizon. He’d been sitting there for the better part of the past two hours, doing his best not to think. Not to think of Catherine choosing to stay behind in Afghanistan, of the torture he’d gone through at the hands of the Taliban (or more recently, Wo Fat), of witnessing Danny taking his vengeance against Marco Reyes for the murder of his brother. Danny…

 

The SEAL sighed heavily before taking a long drink from the bottle, draining half the bitter liquid before pulling it away from his lips. So much for that not thinking thing. He suddenly longed to have Danny there by his side, enjoying the distraction of their usual end-of-the-week pizza and beers on the beach, but it was his partner’s weekend to have Grace. If the past few months had taught Steve anything, it was the importance of  _Ohana_. He eyed his phone on the table, fighting the urge – the  _need_ – to call his best friend just to hear his voice.

 

With a grunt, Steve hefted himself to his feet, careful not to jostle his body too much. His shoulder was still giving him problems from his experience in Afghanistan, and his ribs were just barely healed from Wo Fat’s beating. He took a minute to catch his breath and finish off the last of the beer before heading inside, the fading sun warm against his back. He was going to order that pizza after all and maybe pull that bottle of whiskey down from the back of the dining room cabinet.

 

An hour later, Steve laid sprawled out on his couch, a tumbler with three fingers of whiskey within reach on the coffee table, his eyes half-focused on the college football game playing on the TV. He’d indulged in a 20-minute shower, letting the hot water soothe his battered body until his skin was nearly scarlet red. He’d ordered a couple pizzas after dressing in loose sweatpants and a worn Kukui High football tanktop. He wanted to indulge in his whiskey tonight, sure, but he could practically hear Danny’s voice berating him for doing it on an empty stomach.

 

The doorbell rang as he took his first sip, and the brunette couldn’t bite back the grunt of annoyance. Just when he’d finally found a comfortable position that didn’t aggravate his lingering injuries, of  _course_ dinner would arrive. Steve ran a hand over his face before clambering from the couch stiffly. He took another sip of whiskey as a small knock sounded on the front door.

 

“Yeah, I’m comin’,” he called out grabbing some money from his wallet before moving to the door.

 

Steve’s jaw dropped at the sight of his partner holding two pizza boxes in one hand and a six-pack of Longboards in the other. “Danny…,” he started, shocked into silence once more when Grace peered from behind her father, a tentative grin on her face.

 

“Hey, Uncle Steve,” she spoke moving around Danny, adjusting the overnight bag on her shoulder.

 

“Hey, Gracie, how are ya?” Steve said motioning her forward for a hug. Her arms wrapped around his waist carefully, as though she were afraid to hold on too tight, lest she cause him pain. Steve swallowed thickly and pulled her closer, dropping a kiss on her head before she pulled back.

 

“Thought you could…use a little company tonight,” she said as her father shifted behind her.

 

“Food’s gettin’ cold here, babe,” Danny said grinning, his eyes asking if this impromptu visit was okay with Steve. The brunette grinned shakily before taking the boxes and moving to the side to let them enter.

 

“Go put your bag upstairs, Monkey,” Danny said, “You can get the movie ready while Uncle Steve and I get dinner set up.” Grace eyed Steve once more, gave him another hug, then dashed up the stairs for the guest bedroom.

 

“Sure you’re okay with this?” Danny asked as Steve led the way to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, of course, you know you guys are always welcome here,” Steve said putting the boxes on the counter island, “I just…it’s your weekend with her.” He rested his hands on either side of the boxes in front of him, an ache in his chest that wasn’t from any particular injury. It wasn’t often that the former SEAL felt lonely, but lately – given all that he’d been through in such a short time period – it felt like there was nothing more to his life than work.

 

Danny’s hand landed tentatively at the small of his back, his palm warm even through the fabric of his tanktop. Steve took a long breath before looking down at the blonde. “Kinda hoped it could be our weekend this time…, if you’re up for it,” the detective said quietly, “Grace asked as soon as I picked her up this afternoon. She’s worried about you…, and so am I.”

 

“It’s been a long few months, Danno, that’s all. I’ll bounce back like I always do,” Steve said quietly.

 

“Stubborn animal,” Danny grumbled with a smirk, his hand moving in gentle circles now on Steve’s back, “You really gonna try and say no to my kid? I’ll go ahead and make popcorn, ‘cause that’s gonna be a helluva fight.”

 

Steve relaxed gradually under his touch, his shoulders drooping as he released a weary sigh. “I don’t want her…either of you…seein’ me like this, Danny,” he admitted, his eyes going back to the pizza boxes. “I’ve already seen you at your worse, babe. This is a walk in the park,” Danny responded moving away from him.

 

Steve almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Danny grounded him in a way no one ever had, not even Catherine. That idea should have terrified him, given his soul-deep fear of abandonment. Instead, Danny’s presence, his touch, made the ache in Steve’s chest a little more bearable. After all, as long as he had the Jersey native in his life, he wasn’t ever truly alone.

 

“Babe, you with me?” Danny spoke from beside him. Steve blinked a few times before looking to Danny. “Yeah…,” he said quietly, a grin playing at his lips, “Yeah, I’m with you, Danno.”

 

“Good, ‘cause like I said…, food’s gettin’ cold,” Danny said grinning, his blue eyes crinkling in a way that sent sparks pulsing across the brunette’s skin. God, that grin made Steve feel like he could move mountains.

 

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, and both men jumped slightly at the noise. “Dad, where’s dinner??” Grace called impatiently from the living room. The two men quickly allocated slices of pizza to the plates, then made their way back to the living room.

 

“What’s this?” Steve asked at the brightly colored animated movie logo showing on the TV screen.

 

“You’ve never seen  _Lilo & Stitch_ ?” Grace asked aghast, even as she reached for one of the plates in Danny’s hands, “You poor, poor man.” Danny snickered as he sat to her right and Steve moved to sit on her left.

 

“You know…, having seen this movie more times that I care to admit, I can attest to the fact that you, Steven J. McGarrett, are our very own Stitch,” Danny said chuckling. Grace practically guffawed from beside him, and Steve stared narrowly at them both. “I’ll wait ‘til the movie’s over before I decide if that offends me or not,” he said as Grace hit play on the remote and shushed them both.

 

Before long, Grace had tucked herself under Steve’s arm, laughing quietly at the antics of Lilo and her “dog”. Steve found the movie endearing and hilarious, and he laughed openly as Lilo tried her very best to tame Stitch’s destructive nature. “If I’m Stitch, does that make you Lilo?” he asked Danny at one point. Danny merely grinned his crinkly-eyed grin and rested his arm along the back of the couch, his fingertips just grazing the back of Steve’s head.

 

_“Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind. But if you wanna leave, you can.”_

 

Steve’s throat tightened suddenly, and he felt hot tears threatening to make an appearance. “You okay, Uncle Steve?” Grace asked quietly. She’d felt him stiffen under her, her eyes wide in concern. Steve found he couldn’t bring himself to answer her, because he wasn’t sure. This was supposed to be a kid’s movie, so why the hell did his heart feel both unbelievably full yet hurt so badly.

 

Danny’s hand curled gently around his neck, his thumb stroking against his hair. “Gets to me, too, babe,” he said knowingly. Steve looked down at Grace and whispered, “Yeah, I’m good, Gracie. Next time, I pick the movie, though.” Grace smiled broadly before moving back under his arm. “Love you, Uncle Steve,” she said quietly. “I love you, too, Gracie,” he murmured squeezing her closer.

 

By the time the movie ended, Grace was fast asleep against his side, and Steve didn’t have the energy or desire to move an inch. He watched Danny carefully stand and pick up their used dishes and the few empty beer bottles. “Thanks for this, Danny,” he said quietly.

 

Danny’s lips quirked, and he motioned towards his sleeping daughter. “Think you can get her upstairs while I clean up down here?” he asked just as quietly. “Sure,” Steve said, watching Danny disappear into the kitchen before cajoling the teenager in his arms off the couch. Any other time and Steve would’ve merely carried her sleeping form up the stairs, but his body just hurt too damn much.

 

Grace was compliant enough, though, which eased the self-pity that had threatened to engulf the brunette. Steve managed to convince her to brush her teeth and had just tucked her into bed when he heard Danny quietly climbing the stairs.

 

“Pancakes in the morning, Uncle Steve?” Grace mumbled sleepily.

 

Steve grinned and kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll even dust off the maple syrup for you and Danno,” he joked quietly.

 

Danny watched from the doorway as his best friend tucked his teenage daughter in, promising her pancakes and surfing and all manner of things liable to give the blonde a heart attack before he turned 40. Still, he couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. Steve was as much a father to his little girl as Danny was, and that thought tightened Danny’s throat.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Steve asked suddenly, and Danny flinched slightly. He hadn’t even noticed Steve move from the bed. “Yeah…, mind just wandered a little,” Danny said as they moved from the doorway, Steve closing the door quietly behind him, “She’s comfortable here, ya know. It’s…you make her feel safe, like everything’s gonna be okay eventually.”

 

“I’m really glad you guys came over, Danny. I had a good time,” Steve said softly. “I did, too, Steve,” Danny responded as they moved down the hall towards Steve’s bedroom, “Maybe…maybe we could, ya know, if you wanted, maybe we could…do this, have this kinda thing, with the pizza and the movie…we could have it a little more regularly.”

 

Steve stared down at him in confusion. “Danny, I don’t wanna impose on your weekends with her. You don’t get to spend enough time with her as it is without me bein’ in the mix,” he answered back. 

 

“I…I mean, you and me…just us, babe,” Danny said slowly, “I mean, yeah, sometimes with Gracie, too, she loves spending time with you, and you have that private beach and you take her surfing more than I ever will and… But, we – as in you and me, alone – we could maybe do this a little more often, too.”

 

“Danny…,” Steve said as they reached his bedroom door, “Did you just ask me out? Or…”

 

“Yes,” Danny said quietly, his eyes locking with Steve’s and reaching for his hands. Their fingers found each other and linked together naturally. Steve looked at their hands, feeling that pressure in his chest once again lift at the connection.

 

“You’re my  _Ohana_ , Steve, and you’re Gracie’s  _Ohana_ , too,” the blonde said inching forward, “I’m not sayin’ we run out and tie the knot or anything, but…maybe we give this a shot, and see what happens, yeah?”

 

_Could it really be that easy_ , Steve wondered silently, his breaths shallow as he contemplated Danny’s words,  _Could I get a family that easily_ …  Danny watched him silently, with a patience Steve hadn’t known him to have, waiting until that moment when the former SEAL accepted that, yes, he was good, and deserved good things in return. 

 

“Okay, Danno,” Steve whispered suddenly, almost breathlessly, “Let’s give it a shot.” Danny smiled and tugged gently on his hands until he leaned down, and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Nothing more than a press of lips, a tentative taste, just enough to get used to the idea of what this could actually develop into. Danny was the one who pulled back first, snorting softly when Steve seemed to chase his mouth.

 

“Let’s get some sleep, hey?” the blonde said softly, eyeing Steve’s open bedroom door, “We can talk more in the morning, when you’re not in danger of collapsing in my arms. Strong I might be, yes, but putting 200 lbs. of deadweight SuperSEAL to bed is not my idea of a good time.” Steve smirked and gently pulled him back into the bedroom.

 

“Sleep only, Steven, my daughter is in this house,” Danny said softly as the taller man eased the door shut. “Sure thing, Danno,” Steve whispered. Within ten minutes, indeed, both men were changed and passed out in the middle of the bed.


	2. ...And Family Means No One Gets Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's POV of a much-needed surprise weekend with his best friend and daughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to bxbori1981 for penning this chapter so fast. Any mistakes are mine from editing, so forgive/blame me for any mistakes!

Danny slowly awoke to the feel of the sun on his face. He stretched and opened his eyes slowly, smiling as he realized he hadn't been dreaming. He really had gone to bed with Steve, after the taller man had agreed to give dating the blonde a shot.

 

Danny couldn’t believe Steve had been so willing to take that kind of risk with him, but at the same time, he could. That was the very nature of their friendship, had been since the first day. They jumped in with both feet, consequences be damned.

 

He chuckled softly, though, as he realized he had also just had one of the best nights of sleep he’s had in a while. He closed his eyes again as he thought back to how he had ended up in Steve’s bed.

\--

Danny waited at the front gate of Rachel’s home for Grace to come out. He couldn't wait for the weekend. He had needed Grace something terrible. She was his monkey. No matter what was going on in the world, as long as she was with him he could handle it. Well…, that wasn’t entirely true anymore. Seems Grace wasn't the only one he needed. Which brought him back to why he needed her this weekend.

 

So much had happened in such a short amount of time. From rescuing Steve from freaking Afghanistan, to Columbia and… And then Wo Fat… Danny raked his hand through his hair as he grimaced. Steve’s kidnapping and subsequent physical and psychological torture had hurt the blonde detective something terrible. He couldn't even imagine how Steve felt.

 

Before his thoughts could get anymore maudlin, Grace finally came running out the gate. “Danno!” she yelled with a huge smile. “Hey, Monkey,” Danny smiled in response, picking her up for a big hug. Even though she was now a teenager, he always felt a little lighter on his feet when she jumped into his arms like the little girl he still thought of her as.

 

“You ready for the weekend, honey?” Danny asked with a smile. Grace eyed him closely, her brown eyes narrowed. Times like this, Danny felt that Grace had more of her namesake in her than even he expected.

 

“I have an idea, Danno. But we need to go to your place first.”

 

“Ok, let's get moving,” Danny replied smiling.

 

The ride to his place was fairly quiet. Grace looked pensive, so he decided he would wait until they got home to see what was on her mind. Like himself, it didn’t take much to get her started on her own rant if he gave her enough time and space to get her thoughts together.

 

They pulled up to his house about 20 minutes later and parked. Danny opened Grace’s door and bowed, waving her in the direction of the house. His daughter actually giggled and walked to the door. Danny opened the door, smiling as he bowed once more. Grace smiled and shook her head. She put her bag down near the door and sat on the couch, patting the seat next to her. Danny closed the door and sat down.

 

“What’s goin’ on, Gracie?”

 

Grace looked at her hands, took a deep breath, and looked at Danny. “Danno, I’m worried about Uncle Steve. I know something really bad happened to him when you had to save him this last time. I know you won’t tell me and it's ok. But Uncle Steve looks lost. Like he's not really here anymore and I don't like it. And he’s really _hurt_ , Danno. Uncle Steve never shows he's hurt, but I can see him moving slower and I can see he’s not ok.”

 

Grace paused to take a deep breath. Her voice had started wavering a little at the end. She looked at her dad pleadingly. “Danno, can we please go over to Uncle Steve’s? I want to spend the weekend with _both_ of you, but I will settle for a movie with you in case he has other plans. He needs us, Danno.”

 

Danny was speechless. He knew Grace was a smart kid, but this right here? She understood Steve just like he did. He pulled her in close for a tight hug as he tried to compose his thoughts. His little girl wasn't little anymore. She was growing into a beautiful, smart, and perceptive young lady.

 

Danny closed his eyes briefly as tears rose. He took a deep breath and squeezed her before letting her go. He cleared his throat.

 

“I think that's a great idea, Monkey. And you’re right. I won’t tell you what happened. You already can tell more than I wish you could. But…Uncle Steve's here with us now, and we will keep him safe. He’s not used to having people around, so he doesn't like to show he's hurt, even…even when he is. That's nothing against us. We just have to help him see that we’re gonna be around for a while.” Danny smiled. “So, what movie were you thinking of?”

 

Grace grinned at Danny, and excitedly answered, “Lilo and Stitch!”

 

Danny laughed out loud. That was actually one of his favorite movies.

 

“Ok honey. You get the movie while I pack our bag,” he said moving from the couch. Grace squealed and took off for her room. Danny walked to his bedroom, smiling softly. His daughter never ceased to amaze him. But he sobered quickly. Knowing the stubborn SEAL as he did, Steve was probably at home alone.

 

Danny shook his head. Like Grace, he had noticed Steve not all the way there on occasion. He was trying his hardest to give him time and space, but it was _hard_. Danny absolutely hated seeing Steve in pain. It broke his heart every time.

 

Quickly packing a bag with clothes to get them through the weekend, as well as toiletries, he made his way to the kitchen to grab the six-pack of Longboards he had in there. He met Grace at the front door. She had the biggest smile on her face.

 

“Come on, Danno!” she said impatiently. Danny chuckled and opened the door. She ran to the car and got in before he could get there to open her door. He shook his head, laughing at her excitement. The trip to Steve’s house was much more lighthearted than the drive to his home had been.

 

Now that Grace had gotten what she wanted, she was much more upbeat in the car. Singing and dancing along to the radio, making Danny laugh at her antics. The one thing she hadn't told him was that she noticed he was hurt, too. Losing Uncle Matt hurt her dad pretty badly. This weekend was about making both Steve _and_ him happy. And the two men were at their happiest when they were together, no matter how much they bickered.

 

Danny pulled up to Steve’s just as a pizza delivery guy pulled into the driveway. Danny put the car in park and rushed to intercept the driver. Grace grabbed her bag and the six-pack. She got to Danno as he was putting his wallet back in his pocket. She waited until he had a solid one-handed grip on the pizza boxes before handing over the beer.

 

“Ready, Monkey?” Danny asked as he smiled down at her.

 

“Yeah, Danno. Let’s go,” Grace replied back smiling.

 

Danny rang the doorbell when they got to the front door. Steve never expected him to ring the doorbell, so that meant the brunette was still waiting for the pizza to be delivered. When the door wasn't immediately opened, Grace reached out and knocked.

 

They both looked at each other when they heard, “Yeah, I’m comin’.” Then the door opened and there Steve was, looking unbelievable surprised, uttering Danny’s name before going quiet again as Grace moved slightly to look past her father. She grinned, pleased that she and Danno could still surprise him.

 

“Hey, Uncle Steve,” she said quietly.

 

Danny felt his heart lurch at Grace gently hugging Steve. Watching Steve with Grace always filled his heart. But this right here, watching his daughter comfort Steve? That was enough to make him cry. Grace pulled back to speak to Steve.

 

“Thought you could…use a little company tonight,” she said as her father shifted behind her.

 

“Food’s gettin’ cold here, babe,” Danny said grinning, his eyes asking if this impromptu visit was okay with Steve. The brunette grinned shakily before taking the boxes and moving to the side to let them enter.

 

Danny told Grace to take her bag upstairs and then set up the movie. She hugged Steve again and ran upstairs. Danny followed Steve to the kitchen. He had to make sure their presence was ok. The last thing he wanted was to make Steve think he had no choice.

 

“Sure you’re ok with this?” he asked as Steve set the boxes down on the counter island.

 

He watched Steve’s body language as he answered, giving some vague excuse about it being Danny’s weekend with his daughter, as if the SEAL didn’t have the weekend visitation schedule memorized. He could see that Steve was hurting, physically and emotionally. Being the tactile person he was, Danny reached out to Steve the only way he knew how. He placed his hand gently on the small of the taller man’s back.

 

“Kinda hoped it could be our weekend this time…, if you’re up for it,” the detective said quietly, “Grace asked as soon as I picked her up this afternoon. She’s worried about you…, and so am I.”  He watched Steve carefully as the man once again downplayed his pain. Smirking, he played the ace up his sleeve with no guilt whatsoever.

 

“You really gonna try and say no to my kid? I’ll go ahead and make popcorn, ‘cause that’s gonna be a helluva fight.”

 

He watched Steve finally relax under his touch. Steve gave him some excuse about them not seeing him like this, but Danny just ignored him and reminded him that they had been through worse. The blonde moved away to get plates, and almost reached back out at the look of loss on Steve’s face.

 

“Babe, you with me?” Danny spoke from beside him. Steve blinked a few times before looking to Danny. “Yeah…,” he said quietly, a grin playing at his lips, “Yeah, I’m with you, Danno.”

 

Danny grinned at him and reminded him the food was still getting cold just as Grace called for dinner from the living room. He and Steve fixed their plates and went into the living room. Danny was not surprised that Steve hadn’t seen _Lilo & Stitch_, but he couldn't help but laugh at Grace’s shock and dismay.

 

“You know…, having seen this movie more times that I care to admit, I can attest to the fact that you, Steven J. McGarrett, are our very own Stitch,” Danny said chuckling. He smiled at Grace’s own laugh. He watched Steve look at them both in suspicion before Grace shushed them and started the movie.

 

As the movie played, Danny couldn't help but watch Steve. Steve’s face could be so expressive when he wasn't trying to hide his feelings. The crinkles at his eyes when he grinned at Lilo’s fight with Myrtle. The way he nodded his head slightly at Lilo’s Elvis record playing. Danny went back to watching before he got caught staring. Danny was having his own issues with this movie, if he was being completely honest. Like this part right here.

 

_Lilo: He was an orphan and we adopted him! What about "Ohana"?_

_Nani: He hasn't been here that long!_

_Lilo: Neither have I. Dad said "ohana" means family. "Ohana" means family. Family means..._

_Lilo, Nani: ...nobody gets left behind._

_Lilo: Or...?_

_Nani: ...or forgotten. I know, I know. I hate it when you use "ohana" against me._

 

Danny would never admit how that scene affected him all the more after he’d met Steve. Steve may not realize it, but the former SEAL had become family to him and Grace, and just like Lilo said, nobody gets left behind. Not in prison, not in Korea, and definitely not in Afghanistan. He would _ALWAYS_ bring Steve back.

 

Grace chuckled at Steve calling Danno Lilo. She watched her father smile at Steve as they continued watching the movie. This was the best idea ever, she thought to herself. For both men. She settled back into Steve’s side and continued watching.

 

Danny couldn't help but laugh as the Ohana that consisted of Nani, Lilo, Stitch, and David had fun spending time together. When Jumba tried to drag Stitch underwater, Danny instantly thought of Catherine, always dragging Steve away into danger. He tensed slightly, causing Grace to look at him with concern. He smiled at her and gestured for her to go back to watching the screen. He looked up and saw Steve looking at him a little confused as well. Danny merely gestured for him to watch the movie as well.

 

_Lilo: Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind. But if you wanna leave, you can._

 

Danny watched Steve get overwhelmed. He waited for Grace to get Steve partly settled before he said or did anything. Danny’s hand curled gently around the other man’s neck, his thumb stroking against his hair.

 

“Gets to me, too, babe,” he said knowingly. He watched Steve comfort Grace, not belittling her for her concern, and smiled at the exchange of “I love you” between the two. As much as Steve hid his emotions around his coworkers, when it was just him and Danny, or even him, Danny, and Grace? The brunette was an open book. For a minute there, Danny almost said those three words as well.  He looked at Steve once more before going back to the movie.

 

And now this part. God, this always ripped his heart out. He knew what Nani felt. He had felt the same panic and pain when Rachel wanted to leave Hawaii with Stan and take Grace with her.

 

_Nani: Oh, Lilo._

_[Cobra places Lilo in the car and closes the door]_

_Nani: Please don't do this._

_Mr. Cobra Bubbles: You know I have no choice._

_Nani: No! You're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance!_

_Mr. Cobra Bubbles: You're making this harder than it needs to be._

_Nani: But you don't know what you're doing! She needs me!_

_Mr. Cobra Bubbles: [points to the exploded house] IS THIS WHAT SHE NEEDS? It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you._

 

Danny flashed back to having to stand in front of a judge, asking the woman not to let Rachel take Grace away from him. The way his heart ached at the thought that he had finally found his place in Hawaii only to have to leave if he wanted to keep seeing Grace. Then remembering Steve speaking to the judge on his behalf.

 

It always came back to Steve. Steve taking care of him and Grace, no matter what the cost to himself. The blonde looked at Steve once more, realizing that something had to give and soon.

 

As the end credits of the movie rolled with the entire extended Ohana working and playing together, Danny was reminded of their own extended Ohana. Their family that consisted of so many different people that all loved and took care of each other. He needed Steve to see that. Needed Steve to know that he and Grace weren’t going to go anywhere, that he and Grace couldn’t see life without him.

 

He looked over to find Grace asleep against Steve and Steve looking completely exhausted. He stood and reached for their empty plates, getting everything cleaned up after a movie night the habit of being a father to a teenaged girl. Steve looked at him from under half-closed lids and actually thanked him for coming over with Grace.

 

Inside Danny raged, because no way should Steve feel like he has to _thank_ him for him and Grace being there, whether it was movie nights or surfing or whatever. Outwardly, though, he smiled and quietly asked the other man if he could get Grace up to bed.

 

Danny left to put everything in the kitchen as Steve finally shifted to move from the couch. He put everything down and had to brace his hands on the counter as his head dropped, forcing himself to take slow, deep breaths to bring his blood pressure down. Just those four words… _Thanks for this, Danny_.

 

He could hear Steve getting Grace up to bed in the background. All he could think in that moment was that he never wanted Steve to be alone again. That he, Daniel Williams, trusted no one more in his life than Steven McGarrett, and with that trust would come his love, respect, and need. He also knew that _he_ had to be the one to take the next step. With another solid breath, reaffirming his decision, the blonde made his way upstairs to the guestroom.

 

\--

 

Danny opened his eyes as the sound of voices echoed up the stairs.  It seemed as though his ohana – his finally complete ohana – was making those pancakes Steve had promised last night. The blonde smiled tiredly and rubbed his hands over his face. He could use a cup or three of coffee to wake fully, but he had a feeling Steve would already have the first cup waiting for him when he finally decided to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is a third chapter coming. BxBori1981 and I both agree that Grace has a lot to add to this story as well. Be patient, it's coming, we promise!


	3. Send Me An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve looked to her, the way her voice had tapered off getting his attention. She was her father’s daughter indeed; her very posture said she had a lot on her mind that she was itching to get out.
> 
>  
> 
> “Out with it already,” he said waving a casual hand in her direction, a grin on his face. He wanted Grace to feel like she could always speak openly with him, about anything, same as she could with her father.

Grace sat patiently on her surfboard waiting for Steve to catch up to their usual starting spot just off his private beach. After breakfast, he’d agreed to spend some time in the water with her while her father watched from the beach. It was taking Steve much longer than usual to reach her, and she couldn’t help but frown in concern.

 

“I’m comin’, Gracie,” Steve huffed as he paddled, a forced grin on his face.

 

“Uncle Steve, you don’t have to--.”

 

“Grace, it’s fine, really,” Steve said once he’d finally reached her, biting back a groan as he sat up on his own board. It had been a long time since he’d felt healthy enough to surf, but if Grace wanted to surf today, then he would just suck it up.

 

They sat quietly for a few moments before Grace glanced at him and said, “Thanks for letting me help make breakfast this morning. Danno doesn’t really…let me cook on my own yet.” Steve smirked and ran his hands through his hair to clear the excess water.

 

“Danno doesn’t trust anybody in the kitchen who isn’t him, even when it’s not his kitchen,” he said chuckling.

 

“Yeah…,” she said softly. Steve looked to her, the way her voice had tapered off getting his attention. She was her father’s daughter indeed; her very posture said she had a lot on her mind that she was itching to get out.

 

“Out with it already,” he said waving a casual hand in her direction, a grin on his face. He wanted Grace to feel like she could always speak openly with him, about anything, same as she could with her father.

 

“It’s just…I’m really glad you’re in our lives, Uncle Steve,” Grace said quietly, “Me and Danno, I mean. I know he probably told you why I wanted to come over here this weekend.”

 

“Yeah, he did, but… Gracie, sweetheart, you never need a reason to come hang out, I promise you that. And…, yeah, I’m a bit banged up, but I’ll be back to normal soon enough,” Steve said quietly.

 

“When I first got here, with my mom and Stan, I remember…asking God to…send us a friend, like Lilo did in the movie. Sure, I mean, I had my mom and Step-Stan, but…I didn’t have any real friends, and Danno didn’t have anybody other than me. I never thought He’d send us somebody like you,” Grace continued slowly, “Danno said that-that you’re not used to…to people sticking around, so I just wanted you to know that…we’re gonna stick around, Uncle Steve. ‘Cause that’s what _ohana_ does.”

 

Steve swallowed thickly and had to look away, so Grace couldn’t see the tears filling his eyes, but she saw the way his breath hitched. She paddled over to his side and gently grabbed his hand. Steve sniffled and took a shaky breath before looking down to her.

 

“I’m really happy you and Danno are together, ya know. You make him happy, and…and I think it scares you sometimes that he makes you happy, too,” Grace said quietly.  “You both make me happy, Gracie,” he said quietly.

 

“Yeah, but…he makes you happy like…” Her voice trailed off again and Steve squeezed her hand supportively. “Like what, hon?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, I was gonna say like…like boys make girls happy when they’re in love, but…,” she said, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the red tint of her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him, “He makes you happy like Stitch made Lilo happy.”

 

Steve smiled fully and looked towards the beach. Even from this distance, he could see the tension radiating off Danny. He and Grace had been drifting in the water long enough for the blonde to stand from his towel, his hands on his hips.

 

“We should get back to him before he actually risks getting in the water to come check on us,” he said chuckling.

 

“Yeah. He’s kinda like Nani sometimes, huh?” Grace said as Steve released her hand and gently nudged her board away so they were a safe distance apart for the ride inland. “What do you mean?” Steve asked.

 

“Slightly overprotective older sibling, looking out for his _ohana_ so they don’t get hurt in any way, even when he can’t protect them from themselves,” Grace said matter-of-factly.

 

Steve eyed her carefully before asking, “How many times have you seen that movie, Gracie?” Grace merely chuckled and stretched out on her board to begin the paddle towards land. They wouldn’t be surfing today after all, but she was okay with that. She had her Danno and her Uncle Steve together under one roof. That was more than enough for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one. Nothing quite like a Disney movie to prompt feel-good McDanno/McGarrett-Williams Family Feels!


End file.
